


Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: D/s, Feeding, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson feeds Holmes a chocolate-covered strawberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

The hardwood floor was smooth and unyielding beneath Holmes' calves as he knelt in the dining room next to Watson's chair. He sat back, resting his buttocks on bare feet, the wool soft against his calloused heels. The gentle clatter of Watson's fork and knife being set upon his plate signaled that the doctor was finished, and it would soon be Holmes' turn to eat.

His mouth salivated at the thought, having been tempted for nearly fifteen minutes now by the aroma of freshly cooked chicken and herbs, savory soup and the heavenly smell of freshly baked bread. He'd had to sit silently through every quiet slurp and enthused bite, acutely aware of his aching knees on the hard floor until he was distracted again by the briefly grating sound of the knife cutting through moist chicken to accidentally scrape slightly against the plate.

"Close your eyes."

Watson's voice, low and playful, rippled through Holmes' thoughts, and he obeyed wordlessly, eyelashes fluttering shut. He could hear Watson shift in his chair and moments later there was something cool and smooth against his lips and the gentle scent of berries drifted into his awareness.

A dark sweetness spread across every tastebud as he opened his mouth and let Watson lay the item upon his tongue. He sucked on it gently, and the chocolate melted effortlessly, rich and smooth as he held the taste for a few previous moments before biting down, bursting the strawberry within. It was perfectly ripe, juice practically pouring out as he bit in.

Holmes gave the berry another appreciative flick of his tongue, swiping away one last bit of chocolate, before chewing delicately. He nearly sighed as he swallowed, luxuriating in the so-immediate memory of its deliciousness.

"Open your eyes."

He obeyed, only to see Watson leaning down for a kiss.


End file.
